


The Paranormal Annoyance

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Developing Relationship, Ghosts, Haunting, Humor, Loneliness, M/M, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Shizuo is being haunted by a very obnoxious ghost.





	The Paranormal Annoyance

Shizuo was getting far too used to this. 

“Hey asshole, if you don’t stop knocking over my shit and opening the doors, I am going to spread salt all around this apartment,” Shizuo growled as he knelt down to pick up the napkins that had suddenly floated to the ground, as if carried away by a breeze. To be honest, he didn’t even know if salt would even work, but either way, he felt the sensation of fingers jabbing into his neck in retaliation. Immediately, an icy-cold chill shot through him, causing his body to involuntarily shudder, but he recovered quickly. Whipping his head around to where he thought the touch was coming from, he growled, “You fucking bastard. I’ll destroy you.”

Shizuo was aware he probably looked insane. Part of him wasn’t completely sure he was not. After all, to the average eye, it looked like he was talking to nothing. 

But he wasn’t talking to nobody, he was sure of it. Someone - or at least, _something_ \- was living in his apartment with him. He’d seen it. 

Shizuo had heard the rumors about this apartment being haunted before he rented it. It was nearly impossible not to, seeing as it was the only thing people around here seemed to bring up. His landlord had warned him several times about the complaints the apartment had received and how none of the tenants usually stayed more than two months at a time. That was the only reason why it was cheaper than the other apartments. 

The first day here, all the neighbors who introduced themselves to him cracked jokes about it to the point of annoyance. 

He had been given several warnings, but he had ignored them all. Shizuo had never been the superstitious type. Ghosts, yokai, and all of that other stuff had always just been a bunch of made-up nonsense to him, meant to scare small children and gullible adults. In his mind, all he was doing was getting an apartment at a good price all because he had a few paranoid tenants before him. 

So, when his stuff would fall over randomly, he considered it odd, but he hadn’t made a big deal about it. It was probably just a breeze from somewhere he wasn’t feeling. It didn’t mean there was a ghost. 

He didn’t freak out when he began hearing strange noises either. Sure, the scratching and stomping sounds could be a bit unsettling at night, but once again, there was probably a logical explanation to it all. It was probably one of his neighbors being noisy or the building settling, or worst case scenario, an animal living within the walls. But it certainly didn’t mean there was a fucking ghost. 

When he thought he felt someone touching him and sending chills down his spine, he was a little more perturbed, but had simply blamed it on his neighbors and landlord placing the idea of a ghost in his head. Sure, the touches felt so real before the cold overtook him, but it was all just a figment of his imagination, a culmination of all the rumors he heard. But again, that didn’t mean there was a ghost. 

But what made him finally change his mind was when one day, as he was getting changed, he glanced at the mirror and had nearly leapt out of his skin when he saw a pale, slender man with inky black hair, sitting on his bed. The man looked almost translucent and he was smirking at him, and while his eyes were dull like the rest of him, Shizuo could see they were ruby red and glinting with cat-like satisfaction.

Shizuo had immediately whirled around to beat the shit out of the intruder in his apartment, but when he whirled around, no one was there. When he turned around to the mirror, the man was still there, seemingly trying not to laugh at him. He then gave Shizuo a wave and then slowly began to dissipate away and disappear. 

Shizuo had almost not believed it. He was going insane… that was the only explanation. But when the situation with the mirrors began happening over and over again… he was beginning to realize that maybe he had been wrong all along, and that he was not alone in this apartment.

Part of him had considered moving. He really had. Shizuo didn’t startle easily, but that was freaky. He wasn’t easily frightened because he knew he was strong enough to overcome almost anything thrown at him. But how the hell was he supposed to stop something he couldn’t even fight? But then he realized that was what the ghost probably wanted… and like hell he was going to let that smug spirit win. So far, the ghost had never done anything that physically harmed him besides make him a bit cold. All the bastard did was knock things over or flick the lights or stuff like that. A bit obnoxious, but nothing that Shizuo couldn’t handle. 

So, until it actually tried to physically harm him, he was not going to let it win. So, when he came back from work that day, he had thrown his keys on the counter and said, “Well Ghost, work was shitty today.” and then proceeded to tell the ghost about his entire day at work. It felt a bit weird in a way to do so. While he couldn’t see anyone there, he could practically feel a presence listening to his every word, probably curious on why he wasn’t freaking out. 

This casualness continued as time went on. If something got knocked over, he would call the ghost some kind of name. If the lights flickered on, he would tell him to stop and more. If he saw the ghost in the mirror, he’d snap some kind of snappy comment. 

Unfortunately, Shizuo was beginning to wonder if his plan had backfired. It had worked at first. His casualness towards all of the ghost’s attempts to startle him genuinely seemed to annoy the ghost. If he was able to see the ghost in the reflection of a mirror, he would see the man’s eyes narrow in annoyance or his mouth twitch downwards. He had almost gotten glad that he was managing to fuck with a paranormal entity. 

But then, the ghost seemed to change strategy. Instead of trying to scare Shizuo, he seemed dedicated to trying to _annoy_ Shizuo instead. Suddenly, the lights flickering on and off would go on for five minutes, driving Shizuo insane. The ghost would knock anything over that Shizuo righted up, just to annoy him. The ghost would turn up the volume of the TV to ridiculously loud levels at time. One time, the bastard had even knocked a bottle of shampoo at Shizuo’s head. 

The ghost was fighting back, much to Shizuo’s chagrin, but by now, he was far too used to it. After all, what was he going to do? He could move, but once again, the ghost would win, and he didn’t know if he could afford that… and as obnoxious as the ghost was, by this point, Shizuo had grown used to him. 

He was obnoxious as fuck, but he was there and Shizuo would be lying if he said it was completely bad. He had to admit, there was something to knowing there was someone there. It made him feel less lonely. Normally, unless Celty or Kasuka stopped by, he never had anyone to tell about his days at work with… but now he had the ghost to tell it to and strangely enough, the ghost seemed to listen. Of course, it never said anything. He didn’t think the ghost could even if it wanted to, but it still felt nice that he was being listened to. 

The ghost could even be helpful at times. He had a tendency to be forgetful, and the ghost seemed to notice this and would lay out whatever he needed in front of him as if to help him out.   
Whenever he felt more depressed than usual, he swore he felt a presence next to him, close, but not enough to send a chill down his spine. 

Somehow, some way, he managed to get attached to this obnoxious ghost. And if he was going to be stuck with the bastard, the least he could do was know more about him. So, after he put the napkins back, he said, “Oi, Ghost. If I am going to be rooming with you, can I at least know your name?”

No response. He hadn’t expected a verbal response, but he thought the ghost would at least knock something over or flick on a light in an attempt at a conversation. But nothing. 

Grunting, Shizuo said, “Fine, be like that, but until you tell me, your name is officially Asshole. Now if you excuse me, I’m taking a shower.”

What Shizuo hadn’t expected was after the shower, looking up at the fogged up mirror and seeing words written in, as if by a finger. 

‘My name is Izaya Orihara.’ 

Shizuo smirked, “Izaya Orihara, eh? I can’t wait to get to know you.” 

He swore he heard the faint sound of someone laughing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am sorry for my disappearance... but to be honest, the reason why is because I have a new account! Yes. I was going to keep it a secret, as I wanted a fresh start and somewhere to clear my head, but after receiving a few comments wondering where I am at, I decided to tell everyone. My new account is RatMonarch! 
> 
> This will probably be the last fic I decide to update on this account, but I may do another one for nostalgia's sake.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this fic and as always, critique is appreciated~!


End file.
